


Common Ground

by ABewilderedBear



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief Fighting between Siblings, Hanzo is fucking cold sometimes but it's not on purpose, Jesse McCree has a Big Heart™, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Technically?, relatively short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABewilderedBear/pseuds/ABewilderedBear
Summary: People find out their soulmates by spontaneously gaining certain skills or traits their partner has.Interesting events occur in Overwatch.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hanzo, I think your location has been compromised." Genji stated, his comm crackling slightly.

It was a tough mission, and Talon really was closing in on them. Hanzo whirled around as he heard a shuffling noise and sent an arrow right into an enemy's chest. 

"Moving out. Thank you." He responded, moving quietly to the corner of his current perch. Hanzo slid down the wall and landed silently on the floor, assessing the situation.

The payload was nearly there. McCree, Genji and Jack had it secured as Tracer and himself had been circling the moving perimeter. Talon was fast today, and while the mission was tipping in Overwatch's favor, things were close.

He considered another location to perch on as he moved forward. Commands and warning were chirped over comm. They were almost there. It was just a matter of-

"The payload has been secured." Athena announced.

The Overwatch agents sighed in relief. 

"Well done, everyone." Jack murmured. "Let's get out of here. Keep an eye out for any strays."

Jack squinted. There was a speck of red on Hanzo's-

"Sniper! Move!"

Jack crouched, quickly pinpointing the sniper's position and taking them down.

"..Did he just roll?" Genji asked.

The agents looked amongst themselves and back at Hanzo, who was now a little dirtier than he was seconds ago.

"He just fucking rolled. Who did you learn that from, anija?"

Hanzo blinked, glancing downward. "I.. was not previously capable of doing that. No one has ever taught me."

Must just be adrenaline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, full sentences in italics are ways to distinguish that they're in a different language.

 

The day Jesse McCree realizes he can understand Japanese is the day the Shimadas have one of their worst fights.

Jack and Lúcio happen to be the only other people there, quietly watching TV in the common room like Jesse while the two brothers have it out in the kitchen.

"You think they're gonna be okay?" Lúcio asks quietly, briefly checking through the doorway that the fight hasn't escalated beyond words.

"They're siblings, kid. You know how it is." Jack grunted.

" _I wish you had killed me! At least then, I wouldn't have to see you ever again!"_ Genji roared, as Hanzo stormed out.

The TV droned in the background.

After 5 or so minutes, Jesse stood up, silently. He slowly made his way out of the commons to the living quarters, his spurs jingling.

"Later, cowboy." Lúcio mumbled.

* * *

"Han, open th' door."

 "Han. Open th' door 'fore I open it for you, please."

"Do not call me Han. Leave me be."

"Hanzo, I ain't kiddin'. Open th' goddamn door."

Just as Jesse is reaching for the doorknob, the door swings open.

Hanzo looks like complete shit.

He has bags under his red eyes, and he can't stop sniffling. He's shaking up a storm, and his tight-lipped expression is a big red flag that he's holding back tears. Hanzo is pained, clear by the rigidity of his posture but how he favors his left leg. He shifts slowly to favor his other, and Jesse figures Hanzo probably hasn't take the prosthetics off in a while.

Jesse quietly moves past, standing in the middle of the room and surveying it as the door slowly closes behind him.

The room is smaller than his own or Genji's, which are the only other bedrooms he's been in. There's a desk in the corner that has two or three folders stacked neatly, and a two sword rack sitting behind it.

It's empty.

He looks left, where one of Genji's shurikens is sitting on Hanzo's bedside table, which has only that and a lamp.

The bedsheets are neat and soft, and the whole room seems almost unlived in.

"You may sit on the bed." Hanzo says, his voice cracking.

Jesse does so immediately, gesturing for Hanzo to do the same.

He's surprised when he does so, to say the least.

"Y'know he didn't mean it." Jesse says, trying to look Hanzo in the eyes, but the Shimada keeps his eyes straight downward.

"You have no idea what he said. How could you possibly come to that conclusion?" Hanzo asks harshly.

Jesse shifts uncomfortably, trying to find the right words to respond with.

"I know every word he said."

Hanzo's head snaps up, looking right through the cowboy with an expression Jesse can't recognize fast enough before it's gone.

"You and Genji are.."

"I don't know who," The cowboy says quickly, before Hanzo can continue. "He ain't the only guy who speaks Japanese, y'know?"

"I suppose." Hanzo murmurs, thinking. "I appreciate you coming here." He says eventually, before biting his lip. "I know I am not the most welcoming agent in Overwatch. I apologize."

"S'alright. Just didn't wanna leave you be after somethin' like that."

Jesse shifts a little closer, and thinks to himself that Hanzo ain't bad.

* * *

  _Jealousy,_ Jesse thinks later, _that was the look in his eyes._

He doesn't dwell on it, but it crosses his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some minor errors in past chapters have been corrected. sorry for the wait, and sorry that these chapters still aren't very long.

When Hanzo wakes up, he's bone tired. He's slept until 8, which is a rarity. Rising is a pain, and while the sleep he had wasn't necessarily horrible, it wasn't great. Another five minutes go by before he actually gets up for the day.

There's a knock on his door by the time he's fitting on his prosthetics, as Athena informs him that Genji is at the door. 

Genji, who has his mask off, and is positively beaming when Hanzo opens said door.

"Hanzo! Did I leave something in here, by any chance?"

"You did," Hanzo replied, gesturing for his brother to come in. He was secretly glad Genji was in an exceptional mood, and the guilty pit in his stomach made him hope he wouldn't be the one to ruin it. "on the table."

The shuriken was quickly swiped off the nightstand, as Genji flopped onto Hanzo's bed with his weapon in hand. "I've been looking for this one for days," He laughed. "I can't even remember how I left it in here."

Hanzo smirked, recalling exactly how Genji had barged through his door ranting about something exciting Zenyatta had told him that day.

"Also, I came to apologize. I was-" His younger brother cut himself off, struggling to articulate "I shouldn't have said what I said the other day, and then I couldn't find a moment to clear the air. I know we do anyway, but-"

"Genji, I provoked  _you_. That was my mistake."

Talking it out was something they typically did, always proving to be a redeeming experience for the both of them. The discussion eventually drifted to more lighthearted topics.

Genji eventually realized what Hanzo was wearing, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Wow. Hanzo. Showing off so much skin? At  _this_ hour? This is a new look for you." He teased.

His older brother snorted. A loose tank top and sweatpants weren't typically in order for him, no, but he was a little lazy today.

Hanzo stood with his back to Genji, stretching. That bed completely ate people up, and he momentarily considered getting a new mattress.

Genji let out a choking sound. "Hanzo?" He asked warily.

"Hm?"

"Take off the shirt, I have to see something."

Hanzo did so wordlessly, folding the shirt and placing it beside him as he sat back down. Genji scrambled up to sit behind him, silent as he stared intently at something on his older brother's back. He prodded at Hanzo's right shoulderblade once or twice before laughing.

"Now, I hadn't seen that coming, but I think you two will look good together. Congratulations, Hanzo." Genji said, gleeful.

"..What?"

Genji stood, already off to the room's doorway. He pointed to the mirror in the open bathroom with his free hand. "Take a look for yourself. I'll see you in a bit."

The door shut.

Hanzo made his way to the mirror. He turned his back to it, looking over his shoulder.

What he sees leaves him shaking, gasping for air.

* * *

 

Hanzo hasn't said a word all day. 

Jesse worries, naturally, because although he's the type to keep to himself, he doesn't like watching people (scratch that, teammates) struggle. The thing is that Hanzo won't make eye contact with him, and he wonders whether he said something wrong the other day.

Genji pats him on the back roughly as he saunters by, with some shit eating grin on his face. "I'll catch you later for training, McCree."

"'Course y'will." Jesse says, glancing briefly at him before his eyes drift right back to Hanzo.

Goddamnit, he needs to mind his own business.

Hanzo glares daggers back, until he inhales deeply, stands up, and drags McCree out of the mess hall and somewhere else entirely. 

They end up in back in Hanzo's room as he slams the door, only to turn around and shove him against it.

"Okay, 'm gon' need to know why you're 'bout a inch away from beatin' me sen-"

And Hanzo is definitely not about to beat the living hell out of him, because he yanks off his own shirt and turns around and  _oh._

Hanzo's right shoulderblade is taken up by a tattoo entirely unlike his left sleeve. It's a modified gun, designed for tactical or stealth missions. It's a crude looking design, but Jesse remembers how much of a beauty that damned thing was, even how useful the spur could be if he ran out of ammo.

Jesse's heart swells, and it's definitely not because he's reminiscing about the damn gun that's tattooed on his own right shoulderblade  _and_ Hanzo's.

He didn't think soulmarks or soulmates or anything like that could ever be the case for him in his line of work.

"This mus' be some kinda dream." Jesse says softly.

"A nightmare, yes." Hanzo quips, pulling his shirt back on and turning back around to face him. "I'd appreciate never speaking of this, I only let you know to avoid some sort of accident." He continues, and Jesse looks him right in the eyes.

"I don't think it's as easy as jus' not talkin' 'bout it." 

"It must be."

"It ain't. Don't have to be right now, but we need t'."

Hanzo looks at him cold and distant waiting for him to talk or leave or _something_ , and fine. He gets it.

Jesse is still pressed up against the door, and he nods once. "Jus' let me know when, 'cause I think I need time to think too." He reiterates, and starts feeling for the doorknob. 

Hanzo is tight-lipped all over again, but opens the door for him to leave.


End file.
